Currently, coaxial cable manufacture is a tedious, time-intensive, expensive process requiring a great deal of complex machinery. A drawback to the process is in cabling the thin-wire-braiding shielded conductor onto the cable core. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical traditional coaxial cable manufacturing process 10 may comprise a series of thirty spools 12 of thin wire rotating in alternating directions around a central insulated conductor 14. The machinery 16 required may be complex and may require a large footprint in a manufacturing facility. The process may also be tedious to set up and must run slowly to minimize breakage of the thin wires used. Manufacturing a 24,000-foot cable may take 48 hours for the wire braiding process alone. The cable 18 must then be transferred to a separate line where the outer insulation 20 is extruded over the braiding. This process may require an additional six hours. Terminating the braided wire conductor to downhole tools may also be a complex process.
It remains desirable to provide improvements in wireline cables and/or downhole assemblies.